Build My World Harry Potter Song Fic
by Tee Kay31
Summary: What happens when harry falls for a Slytherin girl? Can they keep there realtionship a secret forever or will they come to realize that they have what it takes to be together?


**Clear my eyes it's the morning after**

**Did I fall in love, or did I find disaster?**

**Take a second just to breathe**

**I pick my heart up off my sleeve, yea**

Sunlight was slightly pouring into the room through a pair of curtains that were covering the single window in the corner. The one ray of light was glistening and landed right on Harry's face. He stirred slightly and noticed that he was alone. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. 'She's gone.' He thought. He looked around the all so familiar room. He was in his dorm room, only not, because it was just him. He thought back to the previous night and how he had wound up here. They needed a place to be alone, and this is all they could think of, a place that was private and that no one knew about. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement." She had told him. This is how the relationship was, hidden, secret, just the two of them knew about it. And that's all who needed to know. They couldn't tell anyone, not even there friends. They just wouldn't understand.

**There she goes and I know she knows**

**By the way she eased out on her tippy toes**

**Skip the breakfast, tea for two**

**We made no plans to rendezvous, yea**

Tara awoke to the comforting sound of the steady breathing of Harry next to her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. But her smile quickly faded. She knew what she had to do, she had to leave. It was so hard, but she had to, what if someone found them, it would only cause more trouble. Their houses already hated each other, why bring in more problems? She hated sneaking around and lying to her friends but she knew this is the way it had to be if they were going to be together. They came from two very different worlds. Tara was a Slytherin and Harry was a Gryffindor. Tara gave Harry one last glance and then quietly got up out of bed and made her way out the door.

**Someone for everyone but no one for me**

**(No one for me)**

**Constantly searching for the love I need to**

Harry just sat there thinking, thinking about Tara. How could he have been so lucky as to have found her? Out of all the girls to get he gets the most popular girl in Slytherin, the one girl that he should hate, the one girl that should be with someone like Draco Malfoy. But she wasn't, she was with him. Here he thought that he would never like someone so much as he had like Cho. He thought he could have never gotten over her, that was until the day he met Tara and every thought he had about Cho was gone. She was gone from his mind. As he continued to sit there he started to remember a time when he thought that love was just for suckers and it wasn't worth anything. _Why would anyone want to be with me_? He couldn't answer that, but for some reason Tara did, even though it meant keeping it a secret.

**Build my world around, around**

**I'll be the lonely one until I find someone**

**The one I build my world around, around**

**So bring the arms of love until I find the one**

**The one I build my world...**

**Lazy days, I'm in a hazy phase**

**Of watching countless ways in which my life goes crazy**

**Foolishness to blame**

**Still it pains me all the same, yea**

As Tara made her way down the corridor to her first class of the day and she wasn't paying any attention to anything around her. Draco was saying something about his dad and their money, or something like that, that's all he ever talked about, that and how he wanted her to be his girlfriend. But she always turned him down, her heart belong to someone else, someone special. Tara smiled at the thought of Harry. "What are you smiling about Tara?" Draco asked. "Nothing, just nothing Draco, please go on with what your were saying." Draco continued on and Tara went back to being in a daze when suddenly she was taken out of it when she had bumped into someone and was knocked to the ground. She looked up and saw Harry staring down at her. She got up and brushed herself off. "Why don't you watch where you are going next time Potter." She yelled. "Well Kaspar if you were paying more attention to your surroundings it wouldn't have happened." He shot back. They both gave each other glaring looks and continued on their way.

**Empty faces with empty gazes**

**In a race of change I'm losing faith in my pace**

**Trying to keep my feet before I fall**

As Tara continued on down the corridor she quickly looked behind her to steal a final glance at Harry before heading into the classroom. She hated talking to him like that, even if it was a cover up and they were just pretending. But she still hated the fact that they couldn't be out in the open with their feelings for each other. It was hard, but she loved him enough to do it. Or at least she thought she loved him enough. They had never said they loved each other, but somehow they knew it was there. I mean they completed each other; there couldn't be a better match. Doesn't the saying go opposites attract?

**I'm on this endless road with nothing to see**

**(Nothing to see)**

**Constantly searching for the love I need to**

Harry stared out into the hallway that was in front of him as he walked with his two friends Ron and Hermione towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were arguing about something that Harry had no idea what it was about. They did that a lot actually. Quite annoying if you think about it. But Harry always seemed to block it out with the thought of Tara. When he thought about her is was in a whole other state of mind. One where he was walking down a road with nothing around him, but, that always seemed to lead him right to her.

**Build my world around, around**

**I'll be the lonely one until I find the one**

**The one I build my world around, around**

**So bring the arms of love until I find the one**

**The one I build my world**

**A cornerstone of honesty**

**(All around)**

**A foundation of gravity and freedom**

**(All around)**

**A clear and concrete understanding**

**(All around)**

**A love that's best kept safe and sound**

Tara was sitting on her bed reading a book for her potions class, when her owl had flown into the room and gave her a letter. She took the letter, gave her owl a treat and sent him on his way. She slowly picked up the letter and opened it. As she began to read it a smile formed on her lips. It was from Harry. He was asking her to meet him in their usual spot. Tara quickly got up off her bed and headed out into the common room. As she was headed to the door to go out into the hallway Draco stopped her. "And where do you think you are going?" he asked. "Oh just for a walk, nothing special." Tara said innocently. "Would you like any company?" "No thank you Draco I would really like to be alone." And with that she was off. She practically sprinted toward the Room of Requirement. She couldn't wait to be with him, to see him, hold him, kiss him. When she had finally reached the door to the room Tara was out of breath. She opened the door and walked in. There he was, the love of her life, the one she had waited so long to find. He was sitting casually on the couch that was facing the fire. Harry had heard the door open and looked up to find Tara, standing right in front of him. He grinned and stood up to acknowledge she was there. Tara immediately ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he embraced her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Tara pulled back and stared into his eyes, his bright green eyes, how she loved them so much. Harry calmly put his hand to Tara's cheek and caressed it lightly and then tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. Tara wrapped her arms back around Harry's neck and he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. They both held on tightly as if afraid to let go, in fear of losing one another. After what seemed like forever they pulled apart and continued to hold on to each other. Harry stared down into Tara's dark brown eyes, and got lost in them. He couldn't help it, they were so beautiful, she was beautiful. "Tara?" "Yeah Harry?" "I love you." _What did I just do? I just told Tara that I love her. Why isn't she saying anything?_ _Oh no I think I freaked her out._ Tara smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I love you too Harry." _Oh what a relief. _

**It's amazing how we fear we may be**

**It's from ourselves we so often run**

**Abandon fear and consequence of heartbreak**

**Expose the truth and give yourself to love**

Tara woke the next day with a huge grin spread across her lips. Could life be any better? Tara stood up out of bed and stretched as she gazed out her window. It was a lovely day outside. The sun was shining, the skies were clear, the birds were singing and she was in love. In love with the greatest guy in the world. Suddenly an image of Harry pooped into her head and she giggled. "What are you so chipper about?" asked Pansy, who was in the bed next to Tara. "Nothing, nothing at all." Tara said plainly. "Whatever." Tara went and got ready for the day ahead of her. She felt like nothing could get in her way. As she was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast she was quickly pulled aside into a dark hallway. _What the...?_ She thought. Just then Draco came into view. _Now what did he want? _"Good morning my love." He said as he grabbed Tara's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "What do you want Draco?" "Isn't it obvious Tara? I want you, I have always wanted you. But for some reason you have never wanted me back. Now why is that? We are perfect for each other." "I'm sorry Draco but I love someone else." "What! How can that be? You are always around me, that's impossible. There cant be anyone else." "Oh, but my dear Draco there is someone else. And you know you are wrong, I am not always around you. What do you think I was actually doing on all those walks that I go on?" I don't believe you. You are just scared to admit your true feelings for me." "Oh yeah well believe this."

**We've all been set up to be disappointed**

**We have to crawl before we learn to fly**

**It's a blur that moves right into focus**

**Removes the doubt, aligns your heart and mine**

Tara turned from Draco and ran into the Great Hall and frantically started searching for Harry. She spotted him at the Gryffindor table talking with Ron and Hermione. Tara did a quick turn around and saw that Draco was right behind her. "Harry!" she yelled. Harry jerked his head up and saw Tara standing there right by the doors that lead into the Great Hall. He stood up and looked at her very confused, as did everyone else. Everyone had grown accustomed to the idea that Tara and Harry hated one another. As soon as Harry stood up Tara sprinted towards him and wrapped her arms around him and planted a big kiss on his lips. The Great Hall soon broke out into gasps and whispers on what they were witnessing right then and there. Tara deepened the kiss and Harry's grip soon tighten around Tara. Soon realizing what was going on Harry pulled away and stared deep into Tara's eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Something I should have done a long time ago. I am tired of keeping you, this, a secret. I want everyone to know that I am in love and that you are the one I am in love with." "But what about, your friends, my friends and all the problems this might cause?" "I don't care, and neither should you. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. You are the only one I want to be with. You are the one I want to build my world around."

**Build my world around, around**

**(It's amazing, ah yea)**

**I'll be the lonely one until I find the one**

**The one I build my world around, around**

**(Around, around, yea)**

**So bring the arms of love until I find the one**

**The one I build my world around, around**

**(Around, yea, oooh...)**

**I'll be the lonely one until I find the one**

**The one I build my world around**

**(Just say it, just say it, just say it, just say it, yea-yea, oh baby)**

**So bring the arms of love until I find the one**

**The one I build my world...**


End file.
